Dear My Love
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: His music took my breath, just like his smile took my heart. And as he reached out to grab my hand, I wished I would've shoved him away. SasuNaru. NaruSasu. First ever bandfic! YAOI
1. The Musician

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: **This chapter was short on purpose. There was also a big lack of dialogue for a reason, so don't worry! Next chapter will have lots of character interaction!

**Summary:** His music expressed how I felt about him... expressed that which could not be said and on which it was impossible to be silent. SasuNaru. NaruSasu. First ever bandfic!

**Dear. My. Love**

**by Vanitywantsyou**

**Prologue: The Musician **

"Sir, it's getting late."

Uchiha Sasuke spared a glance at the clock across the office, then went back to work.

"I'm staying a little late tonight, Miyano-san," he informed his secretary. "Have a good evening and drive safely."

The much older woman tossed him a concerned look before pushing in her desk chair and shrugging on her thick coat. She left the huge top-floor office and shut the door behind her with a quiet but audible click, leaving the dark-haired man to his rather large pile of work.

Not even five seconds later, there was a drawn out sigh and a loud creaking.

Sasuke pushed his chair back and stretched, not too happy about all of the work he had to get done. He usually had his interns sort through all of his paperwork, but all three of them had recently graduated and he hadn't found the time to bring in anyone else. That lack of time left him with all of the grunt work, much to his chagrin.

Tapping the end of his pen against his desk, he looked at the clock again. Bright white numbers read 11:04 p.m. He was tired, that was for sure, and he didn't have enough experience with all-nighters to know if he wouldn't just pass out at his desk within the next hour.

There was a resounding groan.

After a moment of thinking, he stood up and began gathering all of his work together into one thick pile. Opening the bottom drawer on his left, he pulled out a brown leather briefcase so he could begin packing away all of the documents and folders. He'd rather do some work at home with a cup of coffee than risk falling asleep at his desk. He was sure he'd never hear the end of it if that happened.

That train of thought made him scowl.

If he would've known the transfer from his family's sub-company in Kyushu would've landed him a position right beneath Itachi, he would've gladly quit and dealt with the full force of their father's anger with a sincere smile on his face. Anything would've been better than working for his sadistic older brother.

Closing his briefcase, he hoisted it off the desk and began a firm walk to the office's glass door. He opened it and stepped out, making an immediate left so that he could take the elevator down to the ground floor. Even if it was going down, twenty flights of stairs was a little too much for him this time of night.

"Heading home, sir?" a much taller man smiled and held the elevator door open.

Sasuke nodded and entered, thanking the doorman. His stomach lurched as they made their descent downward.

"You must be very busy lately," the dark-skinned gentleman pulled him into a conversation, "what with your interns having graduated and all. Have you been able to find replacements?"

"Unfortunately, I've been too busy to openly search," Sasuke replied smoothly, looking down at his wristwatch. He hoped it didn't take too long to get home.

The doors opened quickly and he stepped out into the freezing parking garage, his lithe frame being wracked with shivers despite his thick coat.

Ice covered the ground in some spots and Sasuke was careful with where he stepped, knowing all too well that his name-brand business boots were more of a fashion statement than a safety precaution.

He reached his car and pulled silver keys from his pocket, unlocking the front doors and slipping inside. He immediately fumbled with the buttons to turn on the heat, his teeth chattering and his fingers already becoming stiff. He truly did hate winter.

Suddenly, a chorus of violins rung out and the raven reached for his phone, lifting himself up to fish it from his coat pocket. He brought it to his ear and answered while buckling himself in and pulling out of his parking spot, wiggling his fingers on the steering wheel to loosen them up in the flooding warmth.

"Hello?" he made himself comfortable and headed toward the exit.

_"I know it's late, but can you meet me at Lumar's in twenty minutes...? I miss you."_

Sasuke didn't hide his frown.

"Sakura, it's almost midnight," he said and turned right on the road just outside of the parking garage.

_"I know, sweetheart, but I can't sleep and we haven't had a proper date in almost two weeks."_

"Going to Lumar's in the middle of the night doesn't count as a proper date," he tried not to sound annoyed. He didn't want to deal with her at the moment; he just wanted to go home and get some sleep, not sit around a jazz club with a woman who was sure to give him a heavy dose of constant complaints. "I'll take you out this Friday."

There was a sigh on the other end. Sasuke almost sighed himself.

_"But, Sasuke-kun, don't you miss me? We're getting married soon! We need alone time together!"_

Sasuke liked his job, he liked his social status, and he liked his family's prestige. Being an Uchiha was something he was always proud of and he enjoyed the perks. But with all of the positives that came with his surname, there were accompanying negatives. He was never allowed to enjoy things that most people were able to indulge in... and he was expected to marry whomever his family deemed fit.

That person happened to be Haruno Sakura, the heiress to a large company that the Uchiha family had worked with for years. She was a ball of energy, fiesty and alluring. Wherever she went, men and women gawked and wished they had her as their own. She was gorgeous, a real-life Barbie- with large doe-like eyes, bubblegum hair, and the perfect hourglass figure. She was beyond desirable.

But Sasuke only ever found her annoying. He didn't love her. He didn't even like her.

However, his parents thought she was the greatest thing ever. And no matter what Sasuke felt on the matter, it was what his parents thought that counted. So with a reluctant sigh, he gave in to her wishes, to make his parents happy. Not her.

"I'll be there in a little under fifteen minutes. I just left work."

_"Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I love you!"_

Then she hung up.

Veering to the right, Sasuke took a ramp onto the highway. He scowled. Work should've been his number one priority, but there he was driving to meet up with his fiancee for an evening that would most likely keep him out until four in the morning. He tossed his phone onto the passenger's seat and ran his hand over his face in an attempt to rid himself of exhaustion.

"I'm tempted to go home and leave her waiting for me," he mumbled to himself.

He drove about five miles before taking an exit on his left, his dark eyes falling onto the illuminated sign of Lumar's a little down the road between a Roppongi spa and a four-story movie and dining plaza. People were leaving and entering constantly, all dressed in expensive dresses and suits.

Turning right, he pulled into the decent-sized parking tier designated for the owner and employees of the bar. He reached down into the pocket of his door and pulled out a slim sign that said 'VIP', hanging it on his rear view mirror for everyone to see. He looked across the street at the entrance to the bar, seeing his pink-haired princess standing off to the side in a short golden dress with a thick black belt wrapped around her small waist, heels to match and hair primped perfectly.

"She knew I would come," he noted angrily, stepping out of his car and locking the doors. With smooth strides, he made it to the busy sidewalk and ignored the stares he got from everyone, no doubt in his mind that half of the people there that night were fellow company CEO's wanting to cool off from work. There were a good bit of familiar faces, but no one said anything to him, which he was thankful for.

While waiting for the light the change, he stood with his hands in his pockets, trying his best to ignore Sakura's persistent waving. She had a large smile on her face, one that was drawing the attention of many around her.

He scoffed.

"What is he doing here?" a whisper came from in front of him, from a well-dressed woman. She was holding her husband's hand and eyeing someone with a frown. "He looks like he belongs in Harajuku, not here," she sneered. "That visual kei style is horrible..."

A thrum of guitar strings caught him off guard, the sound coming from a few feet beside him. Turning enough to not seem like he was obviously staring, he watched an oddly dressed male adjust himself on a light brown folding chair. He had himself backed up on the bend in the sidewalk, an acoustic guitar in place and a somewhat happy smile on his face. He gently tapped his foot on the ground as he adjusted the strings.

He couldn't help but raise two thin brows at the man's outfit. He'd been to Harajuku many times on business trips, but he'd never spent much time on the streets observing the fashion there. He almost wish he had because he was sure it would've kept his interest.

Glancing at the light, he noted it probably wouldn't change anytime soon due to the congested main street, so he headed toward the male with his hands still firmly stuffed in his coat pockets. He stopped in his tracks, though, when the guy lifted his head to reveal a black cloth wrapped around his head, covering his eyes from everyone.

Strawberry pink was streaking through his blond hair on the right side, something Sasuke couldn't help but stare at. He wondered if that was his natural hair color.

There was another thrum, then the blond man leaned forward and began tapping his foot on the ground rather vigorously. After a few taps, he began playing.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called from in front of the bar, waving her arm to get his attention. "The light changed!"

But the raven-haired Uchiha couldn't hear her.

While everyone else walked on by like they couldn't hear anything, Sasuke stood firmly in place and listened to the melody the man played out on his guitar. He'd always enjoyed the guitar solos in the jazz genre, but those were always mellow and smooth. The music the man before him carried out was full of something he couldn't even place. It sent shivers up his spine and made goosebumps rise on his already cold skin.

The melody was full of happiness, hope, inspiration, and life. Something about it made Sasuke move closer.

He breathed out, a cloud of steam rising into the sky.

Looking down, he saw a guitar case lying open, a few coins tossed in. Taking out his leather wallet, he searched for his cash and pulled a bill out, dropping it into the mostly empty case. The music abruptly stopped and the blond looked down at the money the man had given him.

Sasuke turned and left before anything could be said, his legs moving impossibly fast so that he could make it across the street before the light could change again. The last thing he wanted to do was have to wait any longer.

"What was that all about?" Sakura glued herself to his side the moment he made it onto the sidewalk, smile glossy and bright. "You didn't give him money, did you?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as they entered the crowded bar.

Across the street, the musician held up a one-hundred dollar bill, the world's largest smile on his face.

**The name of this fanfic comes from the song 'Dear My Love' by Miyavi. It's also the song that Naruto is playing at the end of this chapter.**

**Please please pleeeeease review! Tell me if I should continue this or not! I've been in a creative mood lately and as many bandfics as I've seen, I'd never thought of making one of my own! But I'm gonna try it! If you all like this, I'll continue it, along with 'The Gainsboro Room'!**


	2. Dollar Bill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews. Keep 'em comin'!

**Dear. My. Love**

**by Vanitywantsyou**

**Chapter One: Dollar Bill**

The shrill ringing of his alarm clock was what woke up the exhausted raven.

It was six-thirty in the morning and he was expected at work at exactly seven o'clock, but his usually bright morning attitude was seemingly missing. All he wanted to do was curl up in his warm silk blankets and go back to dreaming of evening concertos and a life that was free of pink-haired barbie dolls. He groaned.

There was a knock at his door and he rolled over, covering his head with his blankets.

"Go away," he ordered.

"Not going to happen, sir," a lighter voice replied from the opening door.

A head of silver hair appeared from the hall, charcoal eyes crinkling in amusment at Sasuke's current state. He cleared his throat and entered the rather large room, a silver tray in his hand covered in various breakfast foods. Stopping at the man's bedside, he placed a glass of orange juice on the table by the headboard.

"How was your evening with Sakura-san?" the man didn't bother to hide his teasing.

Sasuke lowered the blankets from his face and glared at the butler.

"She kept me out until four in the morning," he growled. "It's no laughing matter, Kakashi."

"Pardon my rudeness," the gentleman bowed, but his eyes still held much joy.

He straightened himself and sat the small folding table he had under his arm a foot away from the bed, settling the tray down with gloved hands. Reaching up, he adjusted the pristine medical mask he wore over the lower half of his face, coughing lightly as if he were getting over a cold. He sniffled once.

"You're still sick?" Sasuke asked as he sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

He shifted so that he could sit on the edge of his bed and enjoy his warm western meal of grits, toast, corn beef hash, and sunny-side up eggs. He had to admit, as much as his butler got on his nerves, he complimented his skills in the kitchen. Taking a bite of his wheat toast, he looked over at the large sit-in window across the room.

The sky outside was gray, a huge storm obviously rolling in.

"Ah yes, it's supposed to storm this afternoon," Kakashi mentioned while going over to Sasuke's walk-in closet and stepping inside, flicking on the florescent light. "Which coat would you like?"

"Hn," Sasuke swallowed. "It doesn't matter to me. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm horribly fashion-conscious."

A chuckle came from the closet.

"You have over twenty pairs of shoes, most of which are already color-coordinated for various different outfits. Ah," there was a pause, followed by shuffling sounds, "and you also have all of the wardrobes from the latest Kyoko Premium magazines-"

Sasuke cleared his throat, a scowl evident on his face.

"I would like my tan Versace, please. Now keep your mouth shut," he took a slow bite of his grits. "Also, don't toss my sexuality around like it doesn't matter. You know what will happen if my parents find out."

Kakashi came from the closet with a neatly ironed pair of dress slacks, a bright white dress shirt, and a dark red tie. Laying them over the back of his master's leather computer chair, he bowed his head before smiling behind his mask.

"I do believe, sir, that you were the one who brought your sexual preferences into the conversation."

Sasuke resisted throwing one of his pillows at the smug butler.

"Go call Miyano-san and tell her that I need the next few files on my desk before I come in," he growled.

"Yes, sir," Kakashi chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed that the weather report had been wrong, because rain was falling in sheets over the city not even five minutes after Sasuke had left for work. He turned his wind shield wipers on full blast, but even that wasn't enough to help him see where he was going. A frown slipped onto his face when he realized that he'd have to pull off to the side of the road until the downfall lightened up.

Squinting, he barely made out the exit sign coming up; it was the exit to Lumar's.

Turning carefully down the twisting ramp, he drove down the road until he reached what looked like the bar's employee parking lot. Once he turned the car off, he sat back in his seat and sighed. First Sakura depriving him of sleep, then a stupid rainstorm keeping him from going to work?

He pulled his cell phone from his coat pocket and went to his contacts list, selecting the name of someone he really, really would've preferred not to call. But he knew he had to.

_"Good morning, Otouto. I'll go ahead and assume you're not calling to tell me you miss me?"_

Sasuke's mood automatically went to the dumps.

"Itachi, I can't see a thing in this storm, so I'm going to be a little late."

There was an ashamed click on the other end, albeit a teasing one.

_"I'll go ahead and just take an hour's worth of pay out of your paycheck. I'll see you when you get here."_

The raven tossed his phone onto the seat beside him and grumbled to himself. Looking to his right, he could see the outline of Lumar's lit sign, a few shadows passing by that he assumed were pedestrians trying to get out of the storm. He looked at his wrist watch.

"I might as well get some work done," he said to himself and lifted the hood of his thick coat over his head, dreading the freezing rain outside. He grabbed his briefcase and opened his car door, stepping out into the wet wind.

Starting a quick pace to the sidewalk, he almost cursed. The light was red; again.

Shivering, he held his briefcase close to his chest and looked around at all of the scurrying people on the streets. They had newspapers over their heads, or umbrellas, or nothing at all. All of them were rushing to their cars parked on the sides of streets, drenched from head to toe.

There was a low hum to his right and he turned, lashes fluttering to keep rain away.

The same man from the night before was sitting on his brown folding chair, strumming at his guitar quietly while humming. He was sitting on the seat with his legs crossed beneath him Indian style, his acoustic guitar nestled on his lap as he played. In the pouring rain, his music sounded like shrine bells.

Sasuke looked at the red light, then back at the man.

There was a dark blue tarp that he had draped over him like a poncho, his open guitar case shoved a lot closer to his chair than before. This time, there were a few gold pieces and some bills. Sasuke wondered where the one-hundred he'd given him had gone.

The music stopped.

"You're the man from last night, aren't you?"

The Uchiha blinked, taken off guard by the English.

The tarp shifted and the same cloth-covered eyes were revealed to him. But this time, the male wore a big smile, a lopsided one he saw many excited children wear when seeing 'Santa Claus'. The music started up again, a different song than the one played the previous night, but just as uplifting. Sasuke felt chills once again.

He looked back at the light that had just changed. Tugging out his wallet, he pulled another bill out and tossed it into the case, not paying attention to how the man's lips pulled into a confused line.

"Take care," Sasuke nodded his head and hurried to make it across the street, his hood flying back from the wind.

The guitarist watched him leave, then looked down to see another one-hundred dollar bill in the mostly empty case. He smiled.

"American money, huh?"

xxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, sir," the secretary greeted Sasuke as he entered the office.

"Good morning," he replied in his usual firm tone.

Taking off his wet coat, he hung it on a hook by the door and walked over to his desk where two thick folders were waiting for him. He looked over to the busy woman, expecting her to tell him that more files were on their way, but she kept silent as she sorted through documents and stamped envelopes. He couldn't help but smirk, feeling as if his day might be turning around. A day of light work was rare.

"It looks like we'll be leaving early this evening," he told his secretary upon taking a seat, his dry briefcase being popped open on his lap. He pulled out the files he'd worked on right after arriving home from the bar and stacked them neatly on the top left corner of his desk.

Miyano smiled from her own desk.

"You need it, sir, you look very exhausted. I hope you weren't here too late."

Sasuke felt like the woman was babying him; she was just like his mother.

"Actually, I went home shortly after you did and finished my work there."

"Ah."

Her phone suddenly rang and she picked it up and answered in a polite and charming tone, a smile bracing her aged face. There were a few hushed words exchanged, then she pulled the phone away from her face and looked over at her boss, seeming a bit confused.

"Sir... " she began, "Umino-san informed me that there's a man downstairs asking for you. He says that you're friends and he needs to speak with you."

Two brows shot up beneath black bangs.

"A friend?" he asked.

Honestly, he didn't busy himself with personal relationships that didn't benefit him, so he had very few friends. Her was sure that Shikamaru was too busy with Lumar's to see him about anything and he was more than positive that Gaara and Neji didn't have the time to stop by and chat. Curiosity got the best of him and he folded his arms.

"Tell him to send the man up, please."

Miyano nodded and conveyed her boss's answer to the gentleman on the other line. Once she hung up, she gave the Uchiha a slightly concerned look.

"Umino-san said the young man didn't speak Japanese."

"A foreigner?" Sasuke scoffed as he began going through the two folders sitting in front of him, licking the tip of his thumb to sort through easily. He wondered who could be visiting him? Someone from an American company he'd dealt with in the past? Or maybe someone from England? But he was sure an appointment would've been made in advance.

There was a loud knock on the tinted glass door, followed by a 'hello?'.

"Come in," Miyano called, folding her hands on her lap.

The door opened slowly, a mop of blond hair poking in. Bright blue eyes met hers and she quietly swore she'd never seen a face so pretty. She smiled kindly and held her arm out toward her boss's desk, begging him to come in.

"He's not busy at the moment, so come right in and take a seat," she told him sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said in English, a strange accent twinging his voice.

Sasuke looked up from his work when he heard the familiar voice, his own dark eyes meeting brilliant blue. Even with his travels to Europe and The United States, he'd never met someone with blue eyes, so he couldn't keep himself from staring a little more than he wanted. But the eye color wasn't the only thing that kept his attention; the male was definitely more attractive than most people he'd ever seen.

He cleared his throat and closed the folder he had open.

"I was told you don't speak Japanese," Sasuke said in English, glad he didn't have too thick of an accent. The eyes that were boring into him didn't help his nerves. He was a professional when it came to his clients, but, of course, he never had to talk to anyone so handsome. Something about him made his stomach tighten.

The blond sat down on the two-seater sofa right in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," his accent wasn't too thick, but noticable. The Uchiha couldn't quite place it, but he was definitely drawn in by it. He felt almost a bit smitten. "I've been having a hard time learning the language."

Sasuke laced his fingers together under his chin, observing how his guest moved.

He seemed to be trying too hard to impress, his legs crossed awkwardly and his smile a little strained as he tried to keep his back perfectly straight. His effort was nice, but Sasuke didn't want the man to be uncomfortable. With a wave of his hand, he smirked.

"Sit however you please. You're a guest here, not one of my employees."

There was a relieved sigh, then the tanned male uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, loosening the tie around his neck. That moment was a good chance for Sasuke to get a once-over.

The guy's sun-kissed hair was shaggy and there were thin streaks of pink on one side; his skin was a natural tan and odd whisker marks were on his cheeks, pronouncing his perfect cheekbones. His frame was thin, but toned underneath the snug dress shirt and khaki slacks. But his smile... his smile was gorgeous. It was a toothy, full-blown smile that had Sasuke wishing he were still single.

"I'm sure you had a lot of work to do," the blond ran a hand through his messy hair. "But I wanted to thank you for your kindness," he smiled again and Sasuke pursed his lips together.

"Kindness?" the raven repeated.

"Here," he pulled out two slips of paper from his shirt's chest pocket, reaching out to place them on the mahogony desk. "They're two tickets to my concert at The Crayon House in Harajuku district this weekend. One for you and the other for the woman you were with last night... your wife?"

Life was playing a horrible joke on him, it seemed.

Sasuke frowned, but took the tickets and looked down at them. Saturday at eight.

"You're the guitarist on that street corner..." he stated slowly.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto," the blond grinned. "I just wanted to say thank you for the money. It helped me out a lot, you know? I'm glad you gave me American money instead of yen because I would've had no idea how much I really had."

The raven wanted to bang his head on his desk until he bled from his ears. Here he had a very handsome man who he felt he was crushing on like a high school girl, and he'd just found out that not only was he eye candy, but he was the very musician who'd played the first song to ever make **the** Uchiha Sasuke get goosebumps. What a small world he lived in.

But he also thought Sakura was his wife.

"I recently went on a business trip to New York City and I still had money left over," Sasuke answered Naruto's question with a stiff expression. "But about the woman, she's not my wife."

He wanted to make sure the musician knew that.

Naruto blinked cerulean eyes.

"Oh, alright. Well... then bring whoever you want to my show, as long as you're there," he beamed, then stood up and bowed. "Thank you for hearing me out and thank you again for the money. I thought the concert tickets would be a nice payment since you liked my music."

Sasuke watched him lean forward and hold a hand out. He took it and shook it firmly.

"You didn't have to pay me back," he said. "But I will see what I can do about the tickets. I'm usually very busy on Saturdays," he honestly hoped he could go. "It was nice meeting you, Uzumaki-san."

"Hey, Uzumaki-san was my dad," Naruto laughed whole-heartedly. "Just call me Naruto."

After hearing his raw laugh, Sasuke really, **really** hoped he could go to the concert. Just so he could hear it again. His insides were crawling, sickened by his silly puppy love.

"Then it was nice meeting you, Naruto- ah... I didn't think to ask before, but how exactly did you find out who I was and where I worked?" Sasuke furrowed his brows.

Naruto laughed cheekily and scratched at his neck.

"I heard the woman you were with last night call you Sasuke... and on the bill you gave me today, there was the name of your company and a time written on it in pen...(1)"

Sasuke faintly remembered using the bill for writing down a conference date a while ago.

"It must have been fate," he chuckled. "But I will try to come to your show this weekend. Your music is something I would be more than happy to hear."

Naruto grinned.

"I'll see you around, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke. Uchiha-san is my father," the raven smirked.

"Sasuke," the blond repeated then bowed again before heading toward the door.

Miyano watched him leave with a knowing smile, her hazel eyes falling on her boss the moment the door shut. She laughed softly and shook her head, going back to work.

"You like him."

Sasuke scoffed and tucked the concert tickets away in his own shirt pocket.

"I'm not paying you to gossip."

Miyano just laughed again.

**1- I'm sure all of you know what I'm walking about. I've encountered lots of bills with writing on them. Peoples' names, numbers, addresses, random things.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Family and Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: **I really, really enjoy writing this fanfiction. It's nice to stem away from too much drama and focus on a romance and comedy every now and then.

**Dear. My. Love**

**by Vanitywantsyou**

**Chapter Two: Family and Friends**

His parents' house was the same as always; hectic.

Maids were flying everywhere, trying to get everything straightened and cleaned for the weekend's events. There were even gardeners out in the front and back yards, planting and moving flowers and trees to where his mother wanted them. She stood in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in her small hands, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, Sasuke, honey," Mikoto held a hand out to her son when she saw him round the corner. "You're here early. I do hope you brought Sakura with you."

Sasuke shook his head and looked at all of the new dining furniture. It was just like his mother to buy completely new furniture just for a party. Of course, if he were in her shoes, he'd probably do the same thing. He'd heard from his father the week before that the head members of Uchiha Medical Corporation's partner companies would be coming over to their home for an evening party, to celebrate a huge business merger.

If there was one thing his mother couldn't do, it was throw a bad party. She couldn't risk her image as the perfect wife, especially at one of the biggest parties so far.

"Sakura is spending some time with her mother," the raven ran a finger along the new marble counters, his brows raising. He wondered how much his mother had spent. "She will be until Wednesday, so unfortunately, I don't have a date for your little party," he smirked.

Mikoto sat her coffee down and pulled her youngest son close to her. Her long, dark hair fell over her shouders and her flushed pink cheek rubbed against the crown of his head.

"Darling, you can't come alone to a celebration like this!" she tapped his nose. "Surely you have a friend to bring. I know how lonely you get at mommy's parties," she pouted.

Sasuke tried not to frown at her and slap away her hand. She was his mother, after all.

"I'm not a child anymore, Okasan," he told her, stepping back. "I'll be fine."

Mikoto smiled and placed her hand against her boy's cheek.

"You've grown to be so handsome. Ah, I'm still so sad about having to give my baby boy to another woman..." she tucked long, black hair behind her pierced ear. "She better treat you right."

Sasuke frowned out of embarrasment and brushed his mother's hand aside.

"Well," she laughed softly and lifted her coffee mug up once again. "I've hogged you for long enough. Your father is in his study, if you'd like to see him. Your visits are rare these days and he's missed you," she smiled prettily and rubbed his shoulder.

He gave his loving mother a small smile before he turned and left the kitchen, heading to the right to walk down a long hallway that was decorated with various paintings his parents' had bought in Europe throughout the years. But as he kept his eyes straight ahead, the only painting he could see was the family portrait above the open doorway of his father's study. It was one of many, a memory of their trip to Hawaii.

"Otosan," Sasuke called as he approached the doorway, scribbling reaching his ears.

The sound stopped and there was a distinct shuffling coming from the far end of the room. Peering in, he saw his father struggle to stand from his wheel chair, carved wooden cane in hand. He coughed into his free hand and shifted to face his youngest son, a rough smile on his defined face as he came closer.

"It's good to see you, Sasuke," he greeted the boy as he limped along the wooden floor.

Sasuke frowned.

"You're getting worse."

Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha family, chuckled. He pulled his son into a fatherly hug, patting his hand on the raven's small back.

"You're too negative sometimes," the older male pulled back. "If I were getting worse, I would have passed full company rights onto Itachi."

"Well, if you were getting worse, you would have him prepared to **receive** full company rights. He told me the other day how he's finally finished his mentoring," Sasuke glared.

Fugaku pulled off a very good expression of innocence, but Sasuke wasn't buying it.

"Sasuke," he sighed, "as much as I might tell myself otherwise, I'm getting old."

"It's not old age that's affecting you, it's cancer," the raven crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, letting his eyes pass through his father. He looked at his desk covered in books and papers, his bookcases filled with manilla folders with colored tabs, his drawers that were half-way open with documents sticking out. It looked like it had gotten so bad that he'd began working at home... He faced his father again, concerned.

Truthfully, before a year ago, he and Fugaku had had issues with one another. The man had been the absolute perfect portrayal of the usual cold-hearted father seen in dramatic movies. He'd acted as if he didn't care for his sons, as if he didn't care for his wife, as if he only lived for his company and the profit he made. Sasuke had hated him his entire life. He'd hated how his family was nothing like everyone else's and that had made him bitter.

But once Fugaku had been diagnosed with malignant bone marrow cancer... things had changed dramatically. He'd began to smile more and treat Mikoto like a princess. He treated Itachi and Sasuke like they were royalty and he showed a side of him that no Uchiha knew he had hidden away. He was staring death in the face and realized that he needed to change things before he died.

Sasuke was happy with the transformation, but he couldn't help but wish that he'd changed sooner. He didn't know how long he could have his father around and he thought it was cruel to finally have a figure in his life that he'd longed for, just to have it snatched away. But he worked in the medical business. His family owned a chain of hospitals that he would visit on a regular basis. He **knew** how cruel life could be.

"Otosan," he said in a low voice, "how is your treatment going?"

Fugaku still held a youthful twinkle in his eye.

"Not as well as I would've hoped, but I'm not dead yet," he smiled.

"Ah," was all Sasuke could say.

"I just hope I can keep myself going long enough to see my youngest son get married," Fugaku continued, placing a large hand on the small male's head. He ruffled the hair there. "Your mother and I are very excited. Sakura is a fine woman."

"I know," he tried to smile. "I hope I can make you proud."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're going where?.!"

Sasuke cringed at his employee's shrill yell.

"Please keep your voice down, Inuzuka. When someone whispers to you, it generally means you should whisper back."

The brown-haired factory worker nodded feverently, a bit embarrased.

"Sorry... but why exactly are you going to Harajuku?" he asked, confused. The last time he checked, his boss kept himself within the Minato-ku, Roppongi, and Akasaka area. At least, that's what he thought. No big wig would ever be seen in Harajuku, especially not an Uchiha.

The raven glanced to his left, sending a glare to the group of factory workers that were listening in on their hushed conversation. He knew it was a big deal when he came down from his office to pay the lower-level facilities a visit, but he didn't think people would stand around him and stare as if he were a famous pop star.

"A source of mine tells me you know who Uzumaki Naruto is," Sasuke kept an eye out for eavesdroppers.

Inuzuka Kiba, the junior supervisor of the factory facility, blinked chocolate eyes.

"A source...?" he snorted and crossed his arms. "Well, yeah, I know him. He's a popular musician in the Harajuku and Shibuya-ku area- Oh," he stopped himself and gave his superior a puzzled look. "Are you... Did you want to go to his show this Saturday? Is that why you're going to Harajuku? I know the guy, but not well enough to get you tickets."

"I don't need tickets," Sasuke replied calmly. "What I need is someone to bring with me. Sakura is away on family business and frankly, I want to bring someone who knows a bit about Naruto."

Kiba scrunched his nose, tucking his hands into the pockets of his gray hoodie.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons and you're not in a high enough position to know them."

The supervisor wanted to smack the bastard upside the head. He was his boss, sure, but he'd known the Uchiha since their company facility had been built four years ago. He thought he at least deserved to know what he was up to, especially if he was supposed to be involved.

"You know, you've got some nerve coming down here and disturbing the peace to treat me like we haven't known each other for a little over four years. I mean, jeez, I've only ever been a shoulder to cry in since we were nineteen," Kiba kept his voice low.

Sasuke just smirked.

"If I were to treat you like more than an employee, your position could be in jeopardy. Jealousy and greed is strong in every company, Inuzuka, remember that. I'm in charge of this entire building, yes, but there are lower-level managers who deal with firing and hiring. If someone wants to get rid of you out of jealousy or spite, it's not my problem."

Kiba gave a rough laugh.

"You're so full of yourself. Nobody around here would fire me because I'm friends with you. You're not that special," he rolled his eyes. "But about this weekend... I'll go with you as long as you fill me in on exactly what's going down."

The raven nodded, finding his terms fair enough.

"But Saturdays are usually pretty hectic. We might not even get out of work on time," Kiba mentioned.

"I'm going to be pulling long hours so that I'll be off at five that day," Sasuke answered. "And I can pull you from your shift early if you're not done by that time."

The tan worker whistled, chuckling.

"Man, you really want to go to this thing, don't you? I can't wait to find out why."

Sasuke re-thought about his personal friendships. As much of an idiot Kiba was, he was closer to the Uchiha than Gaara, Neji, **or **Shikamaru. And he definitely was more interesting than the lot of them, that was for sure.

Snorting, he said his good-byes and headed back in the direction of the elevator, excited for the upcoming weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_"I'm so jealous!" _Sakura screeched on the other end. _"I love your mother's parties!"_

Sasuke stared at the clock in front of him, counting down the seconds until he knew his pink princess would have to get off the phone for dinner. They'd been talking for a little over thirty minutes and he was bored beyond belief. He was sure she was an entertaining lass to other people, but he couldn't find any interest in her topics of conversation. The only thing he could relate to was her sense of fashion, but that was something he'd rather not indulge in with her.

"It's a shame you can't be here," he lied, looking at his cuticles. "I would love to see you in that beautiful red dress of yours."

There was a giggle on the other line and he frowned. He glanced at the clock again. One more minute.

_"Oh, stop that," _she was blushing, that was for sure. _"Though I am very curious as to who you're going to bring with you to the party since I won't be there."_

"I was thinking of going alone, actually," he said.

_"But that would be so boring- ah, it looks like dinner's ready. I'll talk to you later, sweetheart, alright?"_

"Yes, of course. I'll call you when I have the time," he stood up from the plush seat in his personal library. "Good night."

Shutting his cell-phone, he sighed.

It was true that he felt nothing for his soon-to-be-bride, but he couldn't help but feel bad.

He felt guilty for truly wishing he was talking with Naruto over the phone, instead of her.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was the big day.

Sasuke felt like a small child, shifting from one foot to the other as he waited outside of a colorful bar in the very heart of Harajuku. Kiba was right beside him, smoking a cigarette and going through his texts like he was a high school girl. They didn't pay much attention to each other, but that didn't bother Sasuke at all because he was getting annoying butterflies in his stomach. He was afraid he'd throw up if he even opened his mouth.

He shivered out in the cold, hands tucked deep in his coat's pockets. It seemed as if the rain spell that had fell over Tokyo was finally gone, but in its place it left the bitter winter cold, once again. Glancing around to keep himself occupied, he watched girls and boys who were ridiculously dressed run up and down the streets. They all looked like characters out of an anime.

"Oi, ganguro girl," Kiba nudged his side and whispered, pointing to a female coming up on their right.

She was an odd orange-color, the result of a fake spray tan. Her khaki shorts were way too short, her thigh-highs way too thin, and her coat looked like something out of a Barbie catalog. Sasuke frowned, wondering how she was staying warm with such little clothing. Were people in Harajuku crazy too?

"Hey baby," the supervisor leaned forward and winked at her. "What's your name?"

The female just gave him a dirty looked and passed by without saying a word.

Sasuke tried not to laugh.

Kiba sent him a glare.

"Not a word," he folded his arms over his chest and stood closer to his boss. "You know... I didn't want to say anything before, but it's really weird hanging out with you... outside of work. You're... different..."

"How so?"

"Well, uh..." Kiba tilted his head. "You're more relaxed? Less dickish."

The raven scowled.

"Oh, they opened up!" they both heard a girl scream from the front of a line. Following her scream, it seemed like a hundred more followed.

Sasuke stiffened and finally turned to look behind him, very surprised to see exactly how long the line was. It honestly looked like a line for the Yokohama Arena, and the Uchiha wondered just how big the bar was. They'd need a small stadium for all of the guests waiting.

"An Uzumaki show never disappoints," Kiba whistled.

As the raven walked forward, he felt his chest tighten and his stomach flip from nerves.

"I'm sure," he grumbled.

**No music this chapter, but plenty in the next one, I promise! It IS the concert, after all! Please review, everyone! Thank you!**


	4. Asking You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: **Updates are gonna be further apart because I just started my new job on Monday. I get up and 6 am and work 'til 6:30 pm. Bleh. But this update only took so damn long because I've been without internet for a week and couldn't upload anything.

**Dear. My. Love**

**by Vanitywantsyou**

**Chapter Three: Asking You**

Saying that the bar was crowded was an understatement.

There were two levels to the huge establishment, both probably a good six to seven thousand square feet together. There were neon-lit bars all along the rustic walls, filled with chattering men and women. Since all of the bar stools were obviously occupied, the rest of the concert guests were out on the floor, packed together like anchovies in a metal can. No one seemed bothered by it, though, smiles on their faces as they waited for the show to begin.

Sasuke took notice of the clothing a majority of the guests had on and he looked down at himself, feeling strangely over dressed. Kiba, who was beside him in the crowd, had on a simple pair of dark jeans and worn-out brown hoodie with a missing zipper, while he wore a pair of black dress slacks and a beige, long-sleeve turtle-neck with the name Armani stitched on near the collar.

"What's wrong? Didn't expect this?" Kiba teased, nudging his boss with his shoulder.

They were in the middle of the crowd, close enough to see the stage, but far enough away to feel disappointed. At least, Sasuke felt disappointed. He wanted to be right up front, so he could see the blond's face perfectly as he plucked the strings of his acoustic guitar. But he should've known better than to think he could get front row when he'd only just gotten in line a little under an hour ago.

"It's not that I didn't expect this, it's just that I feel out of place."

"Hah, are you talking about your outfit?" Kiba snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure a lot of people hate you right now. An Uzumaki concert isn't a place to flaunt your cash, man."

The Uchiha became curious at that statement.

"And why is that?" he pressed.

"Well, you see, the whole story is this," Kiba clapped his hands together, pressing the tips of his fingers against his forehead as he thought of what he was going to say. "About two years ago, some musician appeared out of nowhere on the streets of Harajuku and began playing music from morning 'til night, collecting all of the money he could. People thought he was homeless, so they pitied him and gave him all they could, but in reality, he was donating all of his cash to multiple childrens' hospitals and living on the streets willingly."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who would willingly live that way?

"Why...?" he voiced his thoughts.

"I don't know," Kiba shrugged. "But his lifestyle and music has brought him a lot of fans, don't you think? See that jar up there?" he pointed to a large clear jar that was sitting up on the empty stage. It already had a bunch of money in it, almost filling it all of the way. "During the show, people can donate money toward what he calls the 'for my brother' foundation. Some made up thing of his," the male chuckled. "He takes all of the cash, then gives it to a childrens' hospital."

"There has to be a reason he only donates to childrens' hospitals," Sasuke stared up at the lonely stool on the stage, a bottle of water on the floor next to it.

"I'm sure there is a reason," Kiba moved out of the way so two girls could move into a spot beside them. "But no ones knows. I'm sure it can't be a bad one, though."

"Hn."

The lights on the stage suddenly shifted to the center of the stage, where the stool was. There was a silence that settled over the room, but then cheers broke out not even a second later as everyone realized the show was about to begin. Sasuke watched all of the blond's fans jump up and down in excitement, throwing their arms in the air and waving them around as if trying to gain someone's attention, but Naruto hadn't shown up; yet.

"We love you, Naruto-kun!" the two females beside Kiba screamed in unison, giggling.

Kiba cringed and glanced over at the bubble-gum-haired girl and her platinum blonde friend. They were squealing like hopeless fangirls, cheeks a vibrant pink and both in matching 'iLoveNaruto' shirts they'd obviously made themselves. Sasuke glanced over at them too, realizing that the crazy fans he'd heard about on television did exist afterall. His attention was drawn away, though, by a wave of frantic screams and whistles.

His dark eyes fell onto the man that walked out on stage, his orbs reflecting the bright lights ahead. He honestly couldn't help how his eyes opened wide in amazement, or how his lips parted so he could whisper a silent 'wow'. His stomach churned almost painfully and even though it was embarrassing for him to admit it, he was completely taken with the musician and they'd only talked with each other for a little over ten minutes.

Naruto settled himself on the wooden stool, pulling his feet up on the small bar between the front legs. His smile was undaunting and it outshined even the stage lights, his eyes twinkling as he waved to his fans and blew kisses to them, thanking them all for coming. He had on something different from the visual kei style Sasuke had first seen him in; a pair of rustic slim jeans and a bright orange t-shirt that read 'For My Brother Foundation' in black lettering.

"I didn't think so many people would show up tonight!" the sun-kissed man told all of his fans in English. His accent made Sasuke almost smile. "Thank you for coming and I promise this show will be worth it!" he adjusted his guitar on his lap and pulled the dark brown strap over his shoulder. "The song I'm about to play is brand new, something I wrote while visiting Okinawa," he grinned. **1.**

He started out with a slow thrum, then picked up speed and started into a song that Sasuke was already falling in love with. It reminded him of the many visits he and his family took to the beach when he was younger; back when everything had seemingly been okay. He couldn't help but smile.

Beside him, Kiba watched his reactions and his eyes widened before a knowing smirk slipped onto his face. He couldn't believe he'd been so dense as to believe his boss didn't have some strange reason to come to a concert of someone out of his "social loop". He was sure to never let his boss live this down.

Sasuke stared, mesmorized by the way Naruto's fingers moved over the strings. It seemed like it was all too easy to him, a pluck here, a pluck there, and viola! Music! But the raven knew how hard it was to play any type of instrument and his admiration for the man went up even more. Why couldn't he be the heir to Haruno Technologies, instead of Sakura?

"He's so gorgeous..." a younger male swooned in front of Sasuke, his hands on his cheeks.

"I hear he's single," his friend whispered to him.

"No way," the boy whispered back. "He's so beautiful. How is he single?"

The Uchiha's interest was definitely piqued. Naruto? Single? He was suddenly reminded of his bubbly fiancee and he wanted to kick something. Never had he been so drawn to someone- drawn to a **man **like he was drawn to the blond-haired musician on stage, and he couldn't even let his feelings be known.

But he truly would give anything to be able to at least tell the man.

Naruto finished up one song and smiled to the crowd when cheering rolled through like thunder. He reached down and lifted up his water bottle, twisting the cap off and taking a swig, sweat dripping along his adam's apple. Girls squealed, men whistled, but Sasuke remained silent, watching on.

"You liked that song, huh?" the blond laughed, grinning again. "This one is one you're all familiar with, an acoustic cover of Diana Vicker's 'Once'. I played it at almost every venue I've been at," he plucked at a single string and began to hum, a lot of the people in the bar humming along. Even some of the bartenders along the bars tapped their knuckles against the marble counters to the beat they obviously knew too well. **2**.

There were steady strums, then his lips parted and he spoke loud enough for every silenced audience member to hear.

"I'm only... going to let you kill me once," his voice broke as his eyes slipped shut.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Naruto sang the song with pain staining his raw voice. It was the first time the raven had heard him actually sing and before the chorus could even begin, he realized he wanted Naruto more than he wanted his father's position as company chairhead; more than he wanted to be the most successful CEO in Japan; more than anything. He could hear a pain in every word the man sang and he'd do anything to make that go away.

"You're so in love with him."

Sasuke's head snaped to the side and he couldn't held the surprised look on his face.

Kiba snorted and crossed his arms.

"I should've known what your silly reason for coming here was," he began, teasing. "I'm going to give you some advice, though, Uchiha. Don't fall too hard. You barely know him and he's nowhere even close to Miss Haruno Sakura."

The raven stared at the male on stage, frowning. He really wished he was.

xxxxxxxxxx

The concert had lasted a little over two hours and most of the audience was leaving through the main doors, happily talking about the evening's show. They filled the streets with hollers and whistles, a lot of people a little more than just tipsy. Sasuke and Kiba took a seat at two vacant bar stools, deciding to stay for a drink instead of going directly home. It was Saturday night and Kiba had work the next day, so he wanted to make the most of his night off.

"Did you cum in your pants?" Kiba smirked, cackling as Sasuke glared at him. He caught a bartender's attention and ordered himself a bottle of light Asahi. Sasuke ordered the same. "I just thought you did, you know, what with all of those expressions you made."

Sasuke scowled and narrowed his eyes even further, folding his arms over the counter.

"If you speak of tonight to anyone, I swear I'll have your father claiming bankruptcy within the week," he hissed. "Do you understand?"

The cinnamon-haired supervisor held up his hands in surrender.

"Yessir," he snickered. "I didn't plan on saying anything, anyway. As much of a dick as you are at work, you're not that bad of a guy. Your secret crush is safe with me."

Sasuke snorted, eyes falling on the bartender making their drinks. He felt like sighing.

Kiba noticed his suddenly sullen expression and punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Oi, don't get depressed on me. I didn't come here to play therapist for you," he laughed. "Come on, Sakura's not that bad of a catch. She's pretty, has nice tits, has money, and is sweet! Why wouldn't you want to marry her-oh," he stopped himself. "You're gay."

The Uchiha wanted to punch him in the face.

"As out of character as this is for me, no shit sherlock."

Kiba grinned and took his drink as the bartender brought it to him. Sasuke did the same.

"Well... you can always pretend she's someone else...? Like, during sex, when she's going down on you, you can-"

"I suggest you stop right there," Sasuke threatened.

"I didn't peg you as the type to openly talk about sex," a light voice came from behind them and they both jumped, swiveling around on their stools and coming face-to-face with cerulean eyes, sun-kissed hair, and golden skin.

Sasuke couldn't speak.

"Oh, he talks about it all the time," Kiba started. "Dick this, pussy that, you know. He's a real potty-mouth."

"You're making him mad," Naruto laughed his heart-breaking laugh. "Maybe you should stop," he took a seat next to Sasuke, his arm brushing against the raven's and making him shiver.

"I was just teasing. You're a stuck up prude, really," Kiba joked, smiling at his boss.

"I'm glad you came, Sasuke," Naruto said genuinely, leaning forward and grinning at the dark-haired CEO. "I thought maybe you wouldn't show."

Wouldn't show? There was no way in Hell Sasuke would miss that show. Before he could think over his words, he spoke:

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Kiba's mouth fell open at the blatant attempt at flirting.

Sasuke realized his slip-up and he snapped his mouth shut. Oh shit.

"He means, uh..." Kiba began.

An expression fell over Naruto's face and to both males' suprise, it wasn't an unpleasant one. His lips were pulled into a half-smile and oddly enough, he looked a bit embarrassed at the business man's words. Not disgusted, but truly frazzled.

Sasuke's breathing hitched and he watched ocean blue eyes fall onto his in question.

"Uzu-I mean, Naruto," he stumbled over his words, his mind not working. "My parents are hosting a party tomorrow evening and-"

"Woah, hell no!" Kiba interrupted, shoving his hand in between the two. "Think before you talk, idiot. I never would've thought I'd have to play babysitter for you! You slip up once, so you just decide to go ahead and take the plunge?.!"

Sasuke didn't know what he was saying, but he couldn't stop himself. He could mull over his feelings all evening at home and come to the conclusion that he could never be with Naruto. But when he was face-to-face with the man that was constantly on his mind, he couldn't come to that same conclusion. His heart kept telling him that he could do anything for the man, would do anything to make him his; but his mind screamed for him to think rationally and shove him away before they both got hurt.

"Kiba, shut up," he snapped, still staring into brilliant blue eyes. "Naruto, my parents are hosting a party tomorrow evening and I would appreciate it... no, I would be very honored if you would come with me."

Kiba stared at his boss with wide, chocolate eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

Naruto looked just as stunned as Kiba, his mouth opening as if about to say something, but no words came. He was used to people asking him out, but he'd never been asked out by someone like Uchiha Sasuke; and to what he assumed was a high-class event, too. He and Sasuke hadn't even spoken to each other much, either.

"Before you reply, I don't want you to think that I'm only attracted to your looks. I would love to get to know you," Sasuke declared honestly. He couldn't pull back now. "Your music speaks volumes to me and I can tell you're a beautiful person."

Kiba watched some pink rise to the blond's cheeks.

"Wow, you know... I've had a lot of girls and guys ask me out, but... they usually want to go get ice cream, or see a movie or... something," Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of neck as he thought of what to say. "Isn't that a little much for a first date?"

"Anything for you," Sasuke almost whispered, letting only Naruto hear.

"Huh?" Kiba asked. "What did you say?"

But those words had Naruto smiling in an instant and he laughed.

"I don't have a tuxedo or anything... but I think I can dig something up."

Sasuke's heart hammered a million beats per second.

Kiba could've died.

xxxxxxxxxx

_"You're bringing a friend from work?"_ Sakura asked over the phone, the sound of a faucet running in the background. _"What's his name? Do I know him?"_

Sasuke didn't want to tell his fiancee about his 'date' for Sunday, but he knew that if he didn't, everything would backfire. Talk of the party would spread to Sakura as soon as it was over, and if he introduced Naruto to his parents and their guests without letting her know, he was sure bad things would happen. She would **never **suspect him of dating the man, but she would get upset over him lying and that was something he didn't need.

He couldn't help feeling guilty for cheating on the poor girl, though. He surely didn't love her, but that didn't mean she deserved to be two-timed. But all of Sasuke's life, he'd focused his life around his family's happiness and never his own. Here he was, expected to make everyone else happy and pretend to love someone he didn't, while his heart wanted to break out of his chest because he couldn't get close to a man he'd fallen in love with the moment he'd met him.

He wanted Naruto more than anything and he couldn't dare call himself selfish for indulging himself in his own desires for **once.**

"His name's Naruto. Kumoneko Naruto..." he wanted to smack himself.

_"Kumo... neko?" _Sakura giggled. _"Bear cat! You have to tell him I think his surname's adorable, alright? And I must meet him someday."_

Sasuke's stomach plummeted and he swallowed, running a hand through his hair.

"We'll see. He's always so busy and I'm surprised he even had the time to accompany me to the party. But I should go, I have a lot of paperwork to finish before eleven. I'll call you when I'm free."

Sakura sighed on the other line.

_"We never get to talk on the phone anymore. But alright. I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

The raven's lips twitched.

"I love you too."

**Please leave your feedback! It's much appreciated! Even the smallest of comments means the world to me!**

**1- The song played here is Ocean by John Butler Trio**

**2- The song played here is 'Once' by Diana Vicker; of course his is an acoustic version.**


End file.
